


Might Be The Devil, But They All Sound The Same

by DeadMilitia



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Car Accident, Established Relationship, Late at Night, M/M, Mike's a bit of a jerk, Rainy Night, but he means well, fear of the dark, fears, something's in the woods, stalked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadMilitia/pseuds/DeadMilitia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Devil's Curves, nothing good ever followed the name. Unknown creatures lurking in the woods, mysterious murders, Satanic cults carrying out sacrifices. The road wasn't safe, especially at night, but that rarely stopped teens from driving it in the middle of the night. Rumor has it that you rarely made it to the other side safe. If you did, you could tell people you cheated death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Might Be The Devil, But They All Sound The Same

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of a road and the stories surrounding it near my aunt and uncle. My uncle's favorite thing is to take you to the road about halfway through and park with all the windows rolled down and car off.... It's amazing all of us kids made it to the age we are. -.-
> 
> Oh, and the title is from "In The Dark" by 3 Doors Down. It's my favorite line from the song.

Kellin had never liked the dark. He didn't like not knowing what was lurking around him. He was a very cautious person and liked having control of his surroundings. Public places were almost as scary as dark places. He had no control over what happened in either one. So when Vic convinced everyone it would be fun to take a little detour on their way to the pizzeria, his heart started to race. He wanted so badly to voice his concerns, his fears, but didn't want to sound like a cry baby. So he sat quietly in the back seat between Tony and Jaime and tried to control his shaking.

As they got farther and farther away from the town, the darkness grew more. Kellin had to fight back his panic. He kept telling himself that he was safe. He was in a car with four other people, squished between two. He would be fine. Everything would be fine.

"Alright, nobody piss themselves." Vic chuckled, looking in the rear view mirror. He pulled on to the secluded road known locally as Devil's Curves due to all of the twists and turns in the dark road. As they turned on to the road, Kellin's panic sky rocketed. He couldn't hold it back any longer.

"Guys, I don't think this is a good idea." Kellin said, staring out the windshield at the darkness. There was nothing but corn fields on either side of the gravel road. After that, the road was hidden by forest, winding wildly through the trees. There were no houses or even street lights down the long road. If they broke down out here or something, they were screwed, and there was no way Kellin was walking all the back to town in the dark.

"Why? Do you think the Boogey-Man will get us?" Mike mocked, making the others laugh. Kellin's cheeks heated up. The road was notorious for ghost stories and legends. Unknown creatures darting in front of the car, people standing in the middle of the road, a girl trying to flag you down. And most terrifying were the rumors of extreme Satanists setting up traps and waiting for an unfortunate person to come down the road. They would lay nail strips across the road or something in order to get their next sacrifice. It was a dangerous road and people were warned against going down it at night, or at all for that matter.

"You've heard the stories, it's not safe." Kellin pointed out, feeling tears burning his eyes, but refusing to cry. His fear and panic were getting the best of him.

"Kellin, they're just stories. No ghost is going to flag us down, no mutant creature is going to eat us, and there haven't been Satanists out here in years. Those are just stories to scare the hell out of kids." Vic said, his tone nicer than Mike's had been. He knew his boyfriend's fears and felt slightly bad for forcing Kellin along on this trip. It would have been easy enough to drop Kellin off at home before heading out.

"Yeah, dude, the most dangerous thing out here are deer." Tony said, trying to lighten the mood a little. It didn't make Kellin feel better though. Nothing they said would fix how dark it is. The headlights on the car were the only light since it was cloudy and hadn't stopped raining for the last three days.

"Yeah, don't think about how there were corpses found out here who had been beheaded. I heard it wasn't quick either, their heads were _sawed_ off. Could you imagine dying that way? Feeling the blade go back and forth, slowly cutting your head off." Mike said, making hand gestures to go with his words.

"Stop!" Kellin cried desperately, covering his ears. Mike was laughing his ass off.

"Dude, that's not cool," Tony came to Kellin's defense. "You know as well as everyone else that that story is fake. There were never any bodies found out here."

"Yes, there were. Maybe not in such a gruesome state, but there have been bodies." Mike countered, earning a slap on the arm from Vic.

"If you really want us to, we can turn around." Vic said, slowing his speed a little. Kellin glanced around at the trees passing them. Besides the few trees illuminated by the headlights, you couldn't see anything. Anyone -or anything- could be watching them right now.

"He'll be fine," Mike piped in. "It's like what, five miles? It's not that big of a deal. Then we can circle back through town and grab some food." Vic glanced in the rear view mirror again, feeling more guilty for dragging Kellin into this.

"Besides, there's no where to turn around, you'd have to pull off the road. And stopping out here would increase our chances of being killed than if we keep moving." Mike added, laughing when Vic turned to glare at him.

"Mike if you don't fucking shut-" Kellin cut him off.

"Vic, watch out!" Kellin yelled but it was too late. They hit the deer that darted in front of them. Vic turned the wheel at the last minute, causing them to go off of the road and straight into a tree. Everything was quiet for a few moments after the crash.

"Is everyone okay?" Vic asked, wrestling with his seat belt with shaky hands. He turned to look at everyone, but couldn't see them too well in the dark. After getting a reply from the three in the back that they were fine, he relaxed a little.

"I'm bleeding," Mike announced, reaching up to touch the bloody wound on his forehead.

"Shit," Vic cursed, pulling the keys from the ignition. He used the keychain light he had to check Mike's head. He had a gash across his forehead and blood running down his face.

"You're bleeding, too." Mike pointed out, motioning to Vic's arm where the shattered windshield glass had hit him.

"There's some napkins in the glove box," Vic said, reaching over to open it. He handed a wad to Mike before grabbing some for himself. He slipped the key ring on to his finger while dabbing at the blood on his arm. "Does anyone have cell service?" He asked, trying to get his hands to stop shaking and his heart to stop racing. The only noise while everyone checked their phones was Kellin's slight crying.

"Are you okay, Kellin?" Vic asked, turning in his seat and using the keychain light to look Kellin over. Kellin only nodded his head, sniffling again. After seeing no damage to Kellin, Vic shined the light over Jaime, no damage, then he did the same to Tony, with a little more difficulty since Tony was behind him, and found he was okay too.

After determining that there was no cell service in the middle of the woods, Vic let out a string of curses, banging his hand against the steering wheel.

"We can just walk. It's like what, two or three miles back to the main road?" Jaime said, making Kellin's eyes go wide.

"I am _not_ walking back in the dark!" Kellin exclaimed.

"Well, it's either that or stay here until we can come back for you." Mike pointed out, making Kellin realize he had no choice Everyone began opening their doors and getting out, Kellin hesitated before following Jaime.

"Who all has a light of some kind?" Vic asked, turning his keychain light back on. Kellin pulled out his phone and opened the flashlight app, sliding the switch up to turn on the light on the back of his phone. It gave off a good bit of light. Jaime turned on the light on his phone also. Tony and Mike announced they didn't have a light.

"You two stay close to us since we have the lights," Vic ordered, looking directly at Mike.

"Geez, you're acting like we're in a life or death situation. We're just walking in the dark," Mike grumbled.

"Mike, do you realize there are mountain lions, bears, and wolves out here? This could turn into a fucking life or death situation. Now come on, the faster we walk, the faster we get back." Vic said, walking over and putting an arm around Kellin's waist. Kellin had to focus hard on getting his feet to move. His entire body was shaking and he felt like he was going to throw up. This was bad. This was very bad.

Vic basically pulled Kellin along so he could keep up with their quick pace. Soon enough Kellin was walking faster than the others. Every little noise made him want to throw up and faint. He kept shining his light at the sides of the road, hoping to God he didn't see anything. Vic kept gently guiding his light back to the road to help everyone see better.

"Do you guys hear that?" Mike asked, glancing over his shoulder at the trees.

"Mike, it's not fucking funny anymore." Jaime said in irritation.

"I'm being serious. Listen," Mike said, stopping where he was. Everyone else stopped too, much to Kellin's dismay. He wanted out of here as fast as possible. There was no noise except the wind blowing through the trees and the slight drizzle falling from the sky.

"Very funny," Tony said, rolling his eyes even though no one else saw it. They all turned back to the road ahead of them.

"I'm being serious, there's something out there." Mike said, his tone serious. He sped up to stay close to the rest of the group. Somehow Kellin had ended up in the middle of them all and he was perfectly fine with that. They walked in silence, the sounds of their fast footsteps on the gravel filled the air.

"Okay, I'm fucking serious, guys. There's something following us," Mike said, absolutely no joking in his tone. "Just walk faster, we're almost out of the woods." Kellin wasn't sure what was better, being surrounded by the trees, or the empty corn fields where things could sneak up on them easier. He reached up and wiped the tears from his face again, trying hard not to break down. They were almost to the main road. Then they might get service, if not, they had another six mile walk until they got to the nearest house.

"It's probably just a curious animal." Vic said, holding Kellin a little tighter. He was terrified himself, but he had to be strong for Kellin. The black haired boy was close to a breakdown already, if Vic broke, Kellin wouldn't be far behind.

"Or a hungry one," Tony mumbled, getting a punch from Jaime.

"Ow!" He cried out, glaring at Jaime.

"Shut up," Jaime demanded. Then there was a loud snap from the woods to their right, making Kellin's heart stop and his head feel light, his vision blurring for a second. They all stared into the darkness, Kellin lifting his phone with a violently shaking hand to scan the area. Nothing.

"Alright, I want to fucking know what it is. Maybe I can scare it off," Mike said, grabbing the phone out of Kellin's hand with little effort.

"Mike, no, let's just keep walking." Vic said desperately. If it was an animal stalking them, their chances were better if they kept walking. Mike didn't listen though and made a B-line for the trees. He stood at the tree line and shined the light around. Everyone stood completely still while waiting. Kellin kept expecting something to jump out and attack Mike. Most likely some kind of mutant creature. As they watched Mike move farther into the trees, everyone could hear their hearts beating in their ears.

A sudden scream tore through the silence, making everyone jump and Kellin's knees go weak. Had Vic not been holding on to him he would be on the ground.

"Mike!" Vic yelled, letting go of Kellin and rushing toward the trees. Kellin couldn't hold back anymore and began sobbing. They were going to die and it was going to be a painful and horrible death. Everything in him said to run, but he couldn't leave his friends and boyfriend. Besides, he wasn't sure he could convince his feet to move.

"Mike! You fucking bastard!" Vic yelled, bringing Kellin back to reality. He could hear laughing and saw Vic storming back towards them. Mike was following him and laughing so hard he couldn't breathe. He was met by punches and insults from Jaime and Tony when he got close enough.

"Oh my god, that was priceless!" Mike said through his laughter. Kellin wiped at his eyes and tried his hardest to calm himself down. Vic wrapped his arm around his waist again and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"No more fucking around, we need to get out of here." Vic said, the adrenaline still coursing through his veins. Kellin didn't know how the others weren't freaking out as much as he was. They were in the middle of nowhere, in the dark, and nobody knew where they were. Their parents believed they were all sleeping over at the Fuentes home and the Fuentes parents were convinced the boys were at the local pizzeria. Kellin's mom would kill him when she found out where he had been. She was just as afraid of this area as Kellin was.

The tension in the group seemed to die out a bit when they got out of the trees. The rain had stopped for the moment, but they all knew it wouldn't last long. The one thing they were all thankful for was that it was a warm night.

"Does anyone have service yet?" Jaime asked, checking his own phone.

"I have one bar," Kellin answered.

"Try to call your mom," Vic said. Kellin pressed her number and they all stopped in hopes it would keep Kellin from losing service. The call dropped before his mom even answered though. "Shit, let's keep walking. Maybe we'll get service on the main road." They all continued on, Kellin's ears strained to listen to everything around them. Even if Mike had been lying about something following them, something big had definitely broken that branch in the woods.

"Kellin, it's okay, we're almost there," Vic assured, still pissed off at his brother for making things worse. Kellin only nodded, not being able to find his voice nor did he trust it enough to reply. The walk was taking forever in Kellin's opinion. Why did they have to come out here? Why did the others insist on testing the legends? Why couldn't they had just gone to the fucking pizzeria and played air hockey?

When they reached the main road, they all tried their phones again. Vic, Mike, and Kellin all had service. Vic decided to try their house phone first since their Mom was more likely to answer it than her cell phone. To his relief, his mom answered.

"Mom, I need you to come get us." He said, getting right to the point.

"What happened? Why can't you drive back?" She asked, worry lacing her voice.

"We wrecked," Vic told her. He heard rustling on the other end and figured his mom was getting his dad.

"Where did you wreck? Are you alright?"

"Who wrecked?" His heard his dad ask in the background.

"Vic and the boys," she answered.

"We're on 260, right before you turn on Devil's Curves." He explained.

"Why are you all the way out there?" He heard his dad ask where they were and his mom relaid the information to him.

"We decided to drive down Devil's Curves and a deer ran out in front of us. We're all okay though. Mike and I have pretty deep cuts, but other than that we're fine." Vic explained, knowing they were in big trouble. All parents made rules against their teens driving the road at night. The sharp turns were dangerous enough.

"Okay, we'll be right there. Stay where you are and stay together." She ordered before hanging up. Vic told the others his parents were on the way and they all seemed to relax a little more.

\-----------------------

Kellin felt that the scolding they got on the drive to the hospital was well deserved. They all knew it was a dumb idea to go on the road, but they had done it anyway. When they arrived at the hospital, Mrs. Fuentes explained the situation to the woman at the desk. She had a nurse come out to talk to them. She explained that they wanted to check out all of the boys even though Tony, Kellin, and Jaime insisted that they were fine. Another nurse took Mike and Vic into the same curtained off area with their parents while the nurse from earlier took the other three into a different room.

The nurse had each of them fill out some papers before taking them back to the desk. When she came back she began looking them over to make sure they weren't hurt in anyway. Kellin knew they were probably calling all of their parents right now and they would be there soon. He wasn't looking forward to the scolding and possible grounding he was about to receive.

Jaime's mom was the first one to come into the room and she wasted no time in scolded Jaime and the other boys. Kellin's mom was next followed shortly by Tony's mom. Kellin expected his mom to be furious but she wasn't. She was worried right now, but he knew the anger would come in the car on the ride home.

One by one the nurse cleared them to leave. Kellin was the last to be cleared and he was not looking forward to the ride home. The lecture started as soon as they were walking out of the ER.

Vic winced as the nurse gave him a shot to numb the wound on his arm. Both him and Mike had to have stitches. His parents stood nearby and watched. He knew they were all grounded, he figured the others parents didn't take kindly to their nighttime adventure.

He would definitely have to apologize to Kellin later. He was a complete wreck tonight and it was mostly Vic's fault. It had been his idea to drive Devil's Curves and he hadn't listened to Kellin's hesitation at first. Had he listened to Kellin, he wouldn't be getting stitched up with his car wrecked in the middle of nowhere.

**Author's Note:**

> So this wasn't as dark and creepy as you all probably thought it would be. Sorry if you came here for a horror story. The story of the person's head being sawed off is just one of the disturbing stories surrounding the road near my uncle... He apparently thinks putting our lives in danger is funny.


End file.
